


Revel

by WilhelmAres



Series: Boiling Earth [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Horror, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: Ed and Em live for the chaos. Amity swears she'll die for it.
Relationships: Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Series: Boiling Earth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952863
Kudos: 16





	Revel

Amity has a slumber party with all her friends, Edric has work, and Emira has a date. At least, allegedly. The pranksters wait until dark to slip back in through the basement, and adorn themselves in black robes and an iconic screaming white mask.

"Is this going too far Em?" Ed asks, looking at the Ghostface mask in his hands.

"No? Everyone up there has seen Scream, they're in no real danger, nobody will get hurt."

So Edric stays down in the basement while Em gathers their attention at the windows. She raps on the living room glass, and vanishes into the misty dark outside. Skara is the one to start the panic, saying she swears she saw something. Willow, who _actually_ saw Em, fueled the fire. A ring sounds through the room, coming from Amity's phone. As any teen would do to an unknown number at 9PM, she denies the call. Annoyed, Edric Edric re-dials, and is denied. A third time does the trick, and he gets to do the whole "what's your favorite scary movie" bit. Poorly. 

"Its Pamela Voorhees. It's not hard if you're not scared dumbass" Boscha shouts over the speaker.

Edric rubs his head in frustration, before responding "Well, why don't you head to the basement if you're not so scared, bad girl." Which led to a crowd of girls pouring down the stairs and Ed texting Em to flip the breaker switch. The basement fell into darkness, and Ed used to opportunity to steal away up the stairs.

* * *

Amity is definitely not freaking out. Completely creeped out? Definitely. Mildly panicking? Probably. Freaking out? Definitely not. Maybe. It's like a 10% chance. That she's not. 

Still, she has enough of a head to grab Luz and head to the pantry with the power box. She knows horror movies, and knows splitting up isn't bad if you don't actually split up by yourselves. They enter the kitchen, where a figure is bathed in moonlight behind the central island. Amity freezes up, and enters a staring contest. Inching towards the knife block, she notices it's not breathing, not even swaying. She grabs a misplaced butter knife and charges them around the counter. 

_It_ , not _them_ , she realizes when the cloak falls off the coat rack harmlessly. Amity looks at the worthless weapon in her hand, and laughs. "Luz, watch my back while I flip the power" she says while checking the pantry; nobody else is in the closet.

Luz, however, was faced with a choice, a fundamental choice to all teens. Does she respond to the situation with appropriate tact or "oh, I'm glad to always watch your back babe, it's got my favorite part of you!" She barely gets the last bit out through her laughter at her own bad joke.

"Luz, timing! Hand me a flashlight" because the breaker wasn't just flipped. Someone removed the fuse. She knows one of the boxes on the other side of the room has spares. Amity looks through the boxes until she finds one, heart pounding and most certainly freaking out now. Then she turns around and realizes, _no_ , that wasn't freaking out.

Because the panic when she didn't see Luz in the doorway was catastrophic. She shouted for her girlfriend, bile rising in her stomach at the worst case scenario. Luz responds that she just took a step farther in to see the living room. Cracking under the pressure, Amity laughs, and finally puts the fuse in and restores lighting and security cameras. And her heart drops when she doesn't see Luz, but does see the knife block knocked over and spilled over the counter. She rushes out to the living room, and sees nobody at all.

The a metallic clank echoed behind her, identical to the breaker switch. She turns around, and sees the fuse roll in the moonlight. Then the Ghostface emerges and simply waves. A voice modular crackles and a vaguely feminine voice says "run". Like a coward, she ran to the door. And Ghostfsce was there, forcing her back inside and up the stairs. At the top, Amity turned around and saw two stalkers scrabbling up. She slammed into her room, and let loose a bloodcurtling scream when several figures jumped from the shadows.

And burst with laughter at her fear, while Ed and Em come into the room and take their masks off, devious smiles on their faces. Ed flips the light switch to let Mittins feel safer, and high-fives the 'victims'.

"Oh **_screw you_** _**two**_!" She starts wailing on her brother's chest, while he doesn't even bother defending himself. Concern immediately covered Emira's face when she realizes a big thing.

"Ed, I took out the fuse, and we immediately started chasing Mittens..." she says looking at the powered lightbulb.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a cliffhanger if it's a fade to black joke ending!  
> (It's the parents who heard about the prank and got the girls to help turn it around).


End file.
